


Guaranteed

by RedShiloh



Category: Looper (2012)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Strong Language, overdose of kid pov, that's some angry ass pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShiloh/pseuds/RedShiloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>All of this time it was his Kid Blue.</i>
</p>
<p>Pre-movie. Kid contemplates his coworker relationships (or lack thereof).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guaranteed

You ask Kid what his real name is, guaranteed he’s going to put a bullet in you.

You call Kid Little Boy Blue one more time and he’s guaranteed to introduce your face to a lead shaped hole.

Rule number one: You don’t mess with the kid.

 The thing with this town is it’s ruled by the best, and Kid works for the best. The Kid don’t want your praise. You want to know how old he is? Old enough. Where did he come from? Wherever you’re going, that’s where he’s from.

So the deal is, you’ve got your Loopers. Bunch of jumped up prick fuckers; think they’re some kind of high flyers because they’re ‘time assassins’.

Some fucking heroes. Give them a gun with some kind of sight, not the hunk-a-junks they piss around with. Give them a running target, a pair of eyes you can look right into and see their fucking life, their future cut short by your bullet. Not someone with a bag over their head and their hands tied in knots, someone who never existed until two seconds ago. Then we’ll see just how tough those Looper fuckers really are.

You ask the Kid about that hole in his foot and he’s not going to ask any names, he’s guaranteed to shoot you down dead.

There’s this one Looper right, this Joe whatever. Real smug bastard, goes through the world with this smirk that Kid would really like to wipe off his damned face.

Abe likes this guy, this Joe. Kid remembers when Abe took Joe in ‘cause it was around the time Kid started too.

Joe was a real weedy child, some street vagrant brat. Kept fighting and biting like an animal. They caught him stealing from one of the watch factories, Abe’s own turf.

So the Kid right, he figures that Abe’s going to kill Joe. Going to gut him and string him up, make him a lesson for all the other vagrant brats; don’t mess with Abe.

But Abe doesn’t. He looks at Joe real close. Joe’s punching him with his fists, skinny little arms flapping and jabbing and he’s growling at Abe. Abe gets down on his knees, real close to Joe, and he looks at him like he knows him.

And Kid hates that, because from then on it’s always Joe. Joe the looper, youngest by far, best by miles. Ain’t no one getting past Joe. He moves up real fast through the ranks, it’s not too long before Joe starts getting the big jobs. The ones that their future bosses really give a shit about you fucking up on.

Everyone knows that Joe’s palming half his silver. Anyone else would have their hand cut clean off for it, but not Joe. Abe’s amused by it. That’s Joe, that’s what he does. Smart guy, he’s going far, maybe to China.

And Kid thinks, fuck China.

Fuck Joe.

Fuck the Loopers.

Kid can’t wait for the day that Joe has to close his own Loop. Because the Kid knows that when it comes down to it, Joe’s a coward. Joe’s going to flake and then it’ll be down to the Kid to sort him out.

One of these days it’s going to happen and the Kid’s happy to wait for it. Because he knows that when it finally comes, when he’s standing there over Joe’s dead body, Abe’s going to see him. Abe’s going to see him and Abe’s going to realise that it was the Kid.

All of this time it was his Kid Blue.


End file.
